chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GrAnd
Hi GrAnd -- we are excited to have CHDK Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Great start! Hi GrAnd. You've made a great start on this wiki. I'm pleased to tell you it was one of Wikia's top 100 wikis by traffic this week. It's the first time a product-related wiki has achieved that! I'm interested to know where you're finding contributors from. I noticed forums.dpreview.com is sending a lot of traffic here. Do you know of any other sites linking here? By the way, Wikia:Promotion has some tips on how to lead even more people here. Angela (talk) 06:01, 27 October 2007 (UTC) New skin option Hello GrAnd, I wanted to let you know about some great new customization options Wikia has to offer -- please see Forum:New skin for the wiki? and let me know your thoughts. Thank you! — Catherine (talk) 03:56, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Sitenotice I've responded to your question on Forum:New skin for the wiki? -- basically, you need to use CTRL-F5 to clear your browser's cache to see the changes. I have removed the skin notice at the top of each page as it doesn't seem relevant anymore. If you ever need to place a similar site-wide notice for any reason, you can edit MediaWiki:Sitenotice and it will appear on all pages. This message is hidden for users that click "dismiss"; if you change to a new message and want to be sure that users who have dismissed previous messages see it, you will need to add a number to MediaWiki:Sitenotice id -- it's currently empty but if you put a number "1" in it next time you change Sitenotice, all users will again see your message; then change it to a "2" the time after that, and so on. Hope that helps! — Catherine (talk) 02:52, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Camera article titles Hi GrAnd, I've filed your sidebar language issue as a bug with our technical team; it should be fixed soon. I also have a suggestion about camera articles -- many people find this wiki by searching for "canon A640 chdk" or similar keywords. I think you might help people find what they are looking for, and increase traffic, by creating a page for each camera using its complete name, such as "Canon Digital IXUS 860IS" instead of IXUS860IS. (You can create redirects from the American name to the European name, or vice versa.) Having standardized page names can make it easier to keep the wiki organized as it grows. Cameras not yet supported by CHDK could be redirected to a list page, which might explain why some cameras are not supported or show whether anyone is working on a build for that camera. This might reduce the number of questions about "is chdk available for my ____?" What do you think? — Catherine (talk) 13:48, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Main page adjustments The Wikia tech team has been working hard on the sidebar language problem, which proved to be a little bit tricky to solve. It should be working correctly soon. In other news, our Japanese staff member Yukichi has been talking with the Japanese CHDK community, and they are now building a wiki at http://ja.chdk.wikia.com -- if there are CHDK groups in other languages that would like their own wikis, please let me know. Also, as mentioned in our sitenotice, we are announcing some changes to ad layouts at Wikia's New Style, unfortunately necessary to support Wikia and CHDK's ever-growing traffic. One of the layout changes will involve some minor adjustments to your main page -- I've given them a trial run at CHDK/Temp, and the appearance is very close to what you have now. What do you think? Please feel free to make any other changes you'd like to the Temp page, and when you are satisfied you can transfer the code on the Temp page to the actual mainpage. When the skin changes go into effect next week, an ad will appear at the top of the right-hand column (above the "Supported cameras" heading). Please let me know if you have any questions or suggestions, I'm happy to help in any way that I can. — Catherine (talk) 08:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for providing updates. I have the question: :There is "Language" widget on the left side. I think, it is supposed to quick switch between available wikis in different languages. Why does it contain only "English" option? How to add "Japanese" there? :BTW, CHDK wiki contains a numerous pages in German, Bulgarian and one page in Chinese. Maybe it will be better to separate them dedicated sub-wikis either? :As for new Monaco Style... Will see... In the current version of CHDK/Temp the right column has fixed size and looks to narrow on wide screen displays. --GrAnd (talk) 17:53, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::I see the Japanese language in the dropdown, when I am on the main page -- are you still not seeing it? If so, it might be something else that is displaying incorrectly for non-English interfaces. I will look into this. ::To see the Japanese in the dropdown from other pages, you must place an interlanguage link on the English article to the equivalent article in Japanese. The basic syntax is language code:page title. For example, placing the code ja:Page title at the bottom of an English page adds an entry to the dropdown for that page, showing that a Japanese article on the same topic exists at http://ja.chdk.wikia.com/wiki/Page_title. On the Japanese wiki, they will add en:Page title to link to pages here. ::Whether to split the language pages into separate wikis is something for your community to decide -- it depends on how the users work together. If speakers of different languages are collaborating together to improve and translate the documentation, then it's probably best to keep them all together here. If the languages have largely separate communities, and have enough users so that a German or Bulgarian wiki would not have to be built by just one person, then it might make sense to create a new wiki for them. We will be happy to help you either way. ::I am sorry for the necessary changes in the main page. As we announced last week, in order to make enough money to survive as a business, Wikia needs to change to using a new ad style that is based on impressions (page views) instead of clicks. To do this we will need to put 300x250 ads on all pages, including the main page. We have tried to make it easy to do this by providing the tags which create a 300-pixel-wide right column. The ad will automatically be inserted at the top of this column. I know this isn't pleasant, and I wish we had some alternatives, but the pay-per-click ads we have been using in the past are not making it possible for us to maintain the free hosting, bandwidth, and customer support that we are providing for our wikis. ::The design at CHDK/Temp is only one possible solution -- there certainly may be a way to use that narrow right column in a better design. I tried to pick the elements of your current main page that were already fairly narrow, but feel free to alter my design, using the information at Help:Main page column tags. Please note that although the 300x250 ads will start appearing on other pages tomorrow, changing the code on the main page can wait until you are satisfied with the design. ::I will be available all day and evening tomorrow to provide help and answer questions as needed. Thank you for your patience and understanding! — Catherine (talk) 06:43, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hi again! I see from recentchanges that you haven't been editing recently, so I don't know whether you've had a chance to look at the main page design yet. Could you please let me know what you'd like to do with this? Would you like to make more changes to the temp page? Would you like me to go ahead and move the code to the main page, and you can work on it there? Is there someone else I should be talking to about the change while you are busy elsewhere? :::Also, let me know if the community would like to have CHDK wikis in any other languages. I'll be happy to help you get that set up. — Catherine (talk) 20:26, 20 June 2008 (UTC) News / is "Money for porting" a reasonable entry ? Hi GrAnd, as added to the NEWS by someone, "(2008 06 21) Hanz has offered 20€ for a CHDK port to the SX1001" - is this the way CHDK should go ? I think we all participate on the CHDK project without a financial background...what do you think ? Fe50 12:30, 22 June 2008 (UTC) firmware dump SD940 1.03B Thanks for the fast reply. I copied the script you linked into a file, diskboot.bin, on a card I formated via card tricks, replacing the diskboot.bin that is copied by card tricks. The insructions say to start the camera in playback mode but this camera starts if you push the playback button, different then the instructions and I'm not getting any results. Suggestions? Thanks again for your help. Spike940 03:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Larry Stuck with no option Hi GrAnd, I hope you can help, I am stuck with a very stupid problem: I have registered on the CDHK forum, under the user name “Reviendu”, using the email adress I am also using for this wikia, but for some reason, I do not receive the activation mail (atlthough it did work for the wikia activation mail). I have requested it numerous times, but nothing happens. I must have done something wrong, but a registration process is not that difficult, so my mistake must be at such stupidity level that I cannot see it. Or is there some bug? I doubt it, but I have seen in the forum a message from a guy that was having exactly the same problem, and could only register though facebook. So were is the bug ;-) Sorry to bother you about this, but as I cannot log in the forum and there is nowhere a contact or help email adress to be seen, I am left with only one possibility: try to contact a moderator outside of the forum. Thanks for the help. Reviendu (talk) 22:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC)